The Doom of a Mary Sue
by Tuulikki
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Mary Sue who had set her eyes upon Malik. Poor, poor girl... Warning: a Yami no Malik fic. Slightly funny at times, maybe, but not exactly nice. Chapter 6 and half of my fic The Mary-Sue Invasion.


**Dedicated to** Marleena the Yliposto (^~). Happy birthday! You said once that it'd be nice if I sometimes wrote something a little more... damn, I don't anymore remember _exactly_ what you said, but anyway, my point here is: blame yourself. Or no, not really, blame Neko-chan. Actually, you two can blame each other for the existence of this fic.

Hmm... let's make that official.

**Blamed on **Neko-chan (just read her reviews for MSI to know why) and Marleena (for what she said when she read said reviews).

And a big thank-you to Rayne-Jelly for betaing! (You're a lifesaver, really...)

**Important note:** This is, actually, chapter 6½ of my fic _The Mary-Sue Invasion_. Don't worry about that if you haven't read the fic, this can be very well read as a stand-alone. The reason I'm posting this separately is that MSI is rated PG, and I don't want to raise it's rating just because of one chapter. And anyways, this didn't seem to fit the otherwise quite lighthearted fic... Here's what has happened so far: Seven new girls arrived to Domino City, all with Millennium Items, and two of them with a yami. They... 'enchanted' the boys, making them fall madly in love with them. This is what happens after Yami Malik breaks free... (Another important note for those who don't know the fic: that 'enchantment' they use involves looking into eyes...)

**For those who have been reading MSI:** read chapter 6 before this!

That said... sit back, relax, and enjoy the horrors a certain Mary-Sue will face.

...Okay, okay. I'll say it. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Happy now?

And now, _finally_, the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6½ of _The Mary-Sue Invasion_: The Doom of a Mary-Sue**

Leaning against the wall he listened to the sound of shower being turned on. The water started pounding against the linoleum floor of the bath, and under its noise he could hear soft humming.

Felicia really did have a beautiful voice. Quite... mellifluous.

A small smile tugged the corner of his mouth as he wondered what her voice would sound like when she screamed... Perfect, he was sure of that. Everything in her was perfect, why not screams too.

He closed his eyes as he waited, patiently, like a predator stalking its prey.

...

In the shower, Felicia was singing happily while washing her long golden hair. Truth to be told, she had discovered that it was a little difficult to sing while performing this particular task, but she managed to do it pretty well.

"Hmm hm hmm your heart... for it's there that hmm hm hmm..."

Damn. Now she got soapy water in her mouth. Peach shampoo, but it surely didn't taste like peach. Oh well, never mind.

"Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams ful-hmm hmh hmph."

Yes... Maybe it was a good idea to stop singing for a while. But she was feeling so happy... after all, she had just got her love back. And that made her so _extraordinarily_ happy, in a nice, bubbly way. She really wanted to sing! Sing her happiness and love to the poor gloomy world, maybe it would make someone else happy too.

As she began to wash away the shampoo she started singing again. "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let you... uh, I mean, never let me go... You have made my life complete and I love you sooo..."

And she did. Oh, her Malik was so _perfect_, completely adorable, and that applied to both of his personalities. She frowned a little, she found this situation a little confusing. As if she had _two_ boyfriends, and that was against her moral principles. Hmmm... Maybe she should take Malik to see a psychiatrist. Yes. That was it. The poor boy needed help.

How lucky he was that Felicia was there to take care of him.

She smiled brightly. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill, for my _darlin'_ I love you... and I always will!"

With a triumphant move she turned the shower off and grasped for her towel and bathrobe.

...

Finally the bathroom door opened and Felicia stepped out, dressed in her light blue bathrobe and drying her hair with the towel. When she saw Malik waiting for her she stopped in surprise.

"Oh, have you been waiting here all the time, honey? You're such a dear, but you didn't need to stand here this long."

Malik didn't say anything, just watched her with a small smile playing on his lips. A very _disturbing_ small smile, to be entirely truthful. Yes. She really should take him to a psychiatrist as soon as possible.

Feeling slightly unnerved Felicia started to walk past Malik to go to her room, but he placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"What, love?" she asked, turning to look behind, and...

...the world fell into darkness around her.

"What...?" With a blink she looked around - or tried to look but she couldn't see anything. Everything was dark, and silent.

"Malik?" There was a sudden hint of panic in her voice, and as she realized it she took a deep breath. _Now, don't worry... he's just joking with you a little._ "Malik, where are you? This isn't funny. Malik..."

She took a nervous glance around. Nothing... there was nothing in that darkness. _Well, if there's_ nothing, _then I have no reason to be afraid, right?_ Right. Now, someone tell that to the tight knot in her stomach.

"Malik, honey, you _know_ I don't like the dark..."

Finally there was a sound, a soft, velvety voice floating through the darkness to her.

"You don't like darkness?" The voice carried mock surprise in itself. "Strange... I could have sworn that just a few minutes ago you were singing of your love for me."

"Stop joking, Malik. Of course I love you. But get me away from this horrible place right _now_." She tried to sound as stern as she could as she tugged her bathrobe tighter around herself. There was nothing to worry about, of course there wasn't. Malik wouldn't be able to resist her orders, just in a moment she would be back to her home and...

A hand came out of the darkness, pressed lightly against her cheek, dropped down her neck in a soft caress. Her eyes widened a little and involuntarily she took a step back. The hand disappeared again. This time, there was amusement in the voice.

"I _am_ darkness, haven't you realized that yet, my dear?"

Felicia blinked as the words crept to her to her from the folds of the darkness around her. What was wrong with her love, he sounded so... so strange. So... she didn't really want to stop to think what he sounded like.

"Malik..." she bit her lip when she realized that she was beginning to whine. "Get me _away_ from here. Why the hell aren't you obeying me! You, you should be..." At that point she cut herself off, unsure whether she wanted to finish the sentence.

"I should be completely in your control, shouldn't I?" The words weren't threatening in any way, if anything they were musing, but Felicia found herself shivering in the silence they left behind. _This is a nightmare,_ she thought. _This has to be some crazy nightmare..._

This thought had barely crossed her mind when strong hands grasped her shoulders pulling her forward. The arms embraced her gently, and she leaned against the warm body, feeling a little relieved. She felt another of the hands caress her back with soft circular movements, wandering upwards... the fingers running through her still wet hair, wiping few runaway locks away from her face, brushing against her cheek tenderly. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting out a small, relieved sigh.

The hand stopped its movements and rested against the back of her head. Soft lips touched her ear as she felt the other bend down a little to whisper to her.

"I never looked into your eyes once I came back, _dear_..."

It took a moment from that sentence to register in Felicia's brain, but as soon as it did she jerked quickly away from him.

"Wh-what!" She stared at him eyes wide. Half hidden in the shadows, she could see a smirk spreading on his lips.

"I never looked into your eyes once I came back," he repeated softly. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Felicia closed her eyes, willing back a sniffle. She didn't really understand what was going on here... her Malik was so threatening. So scary. He wasn't supposed to be scary, not to her, anyway.

"This _has_ to be a nightmare," she muttered quietly. How else could this be explained? There were so many _impossible_ things going on. Her beloved behaving like this towards her, this place itself... Yes, a place like this _couldn't_ exist in anything else than a nightmare.

"A nightmare?" There was a quiet chuckle. "Yes, indeed... but not one from which you're going to wake up."

With that, she was left alone into the dark again.

"Malik...?"

There was nothing in this vast darkness, nothing. No sounds, no smells, it was a complete void...

"Malik!"

She wanted him to come back to her, despite the fact that he was nearly as scary as the darkness around her. Still, at least he was a human, he was _something_ in this emptiness, and talking with him would take away this horrifying feeling that she was the only living creature, the only _thing_ that existed anymore.

He would not hurt her, she was sure of that. Why would he? Okay, she did understand that he had a reason to be angry at her, but still... She was sure that he was just playing some game with her, trying to make her freak out.

"Malik whe...!" Suddenly there was someone behind her, hot breath in her neck, hand wiping her hair aside while another hand took a grip around her waist tugging the bathrobe a little lower. Sharp teeth bit into her neck, deep enough to draw blood, and a little sob escaped her lips.

"Ma...lik, what are you..."

The stronger body behind her pushed her down to the ground, never ceasing to suck her neck, licking hungrily the blood from the wound. She was lying on her stomach, squirming a little trying to get up, but a strong leg pressed her legs firmly against the ground, a hand had a tight grip of her hair and pushed her face against the cold stones while another hand was pressed against her back.

Finally the other left her neck in peace and lowered his head close to her face, noses almost touching. There was something red on his lips, and Felicia closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see anything anymore. _This_ has _to be a nightmare... has to! I'll wake up in any moment..._

"You still believe that, don't you?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "You know," he continued conversationally, still pressing her against the ground with his other hand and keeping his grip of her hair with the other while lying beside her, "it never ceases to astonish me how blood always tastes so delicious. No matter what kind of creature it comes from, it always has its own special flavor. The Nectar of Life... _and_ Death, don't you savor its taste too?" A pink tongue licked slowly the blood away from his lips and pressed then slightly against hers, leaving a bloodied mark on them. "Don't you?"

A smothered sob broke the silence that had followed his question and suddenly Felicia started to struggle fiercely. "Let go off me! Let go, you... you _monster_!"

"Monster?" Yami Malik chuckled quietly. "Am I not your precious darling anymore? You're breaking my heart..." He pressed his face against Felicia's back, causing her to jerk violently.

"Don't touch me! Do you hear me, _don't touch me!_ I want to get back home, take me back home _now_! Don't... touch..."

Her shrieking reduced to quiet sobbing as she realized that her struggling did nothing to help her. Defeated, she lowered her head to the ground.

"That's better," Yami Malik muttered as he sat up beside her. "Now, we can stop this playing..."

Black tentacles of the darkness wrapped around her wrists and tied her hands tightly to the ground. Yami Malik produced a knife from somewhere among the folds of his clothes and cut with it her bathrobe in two, exposing her back.

"Yesss... time to get to business..."

The blood from her neck had drawn a small red line on her back, and he licked it away before pressing the knife against the wet skin.

"There is so much blood in you that just _screams_ for me to be freed..."

A scream cut the darkness, a scream as sharp as the blade of his knife. A perfect, angelic scream, as he had known it to be.

...

Time had passed, how long, Felicia didn't know, and she didn't care either. It didn't hurt anymore, not as much as it had in the beginning, she had probably grown numb to the pain now, gone into shock.

Now she was lying on her back in an awkward angle, hands tied to her ankles, finally having time for a coherent thought as her torturer was having a break. Having a picnic, as he had put it. She really didn't care to think about what he was eating.

"You're... you're the yami, aren't you..." she sputtered. "Is your lighter half... Malik?" she shouted, or at least tried to shout. The sound reminded more a croak. "Malik, make him... stop this! Take control! Ma..."

She fell silent with a gulp. Yami Malik had stopped eating and was laughing. Throwing his head back, face lifted up to the black sky he left his mirth free. Felicia closed her eyes, feeling tears burning in them. "What's so freaking funny?" she muttered bitterly.

Yami Malik's laughter ceased suddenly. He bent down over her bringing his face close to hers.

"What? Well... let's see." He tilted his head a little as if thinking. "First of all, the idea that my weaker self would be able to take control against my will is quite amusing... then, secondly, the fact that he has been _watching_ the whole time and has enjoyed our little display... well. He has actually come up with some pretty interesting suggestions thus far... he's really making me proud," he finished approvingly.

"God..."

"Which one of them are you referring to? Me?"

For a moment Felicia didn't say anything. Then she whispered through clenched teeth, "I hate you..."

"Ah." The other sat down beside her, licking the blood away from his fingers. "It is quite interesting how quickly love can turn to hate, don't you think? It takes much longer the other way round - doesn't that just prove that hate is always stronger than love?" He turned to look at the girl lying on the ground and saw that she had closed her eyes and lied there quietly, red blood dark against her pale skin.

"But I seem to be boring you, dear..." For a moment he stared at her thoughtfully. "No," he corrected then himself, "_you'_re boring _me_."

He stared at the broken body lying beside him, covered in blood flowing from wounds, which should be serious enough to kill her. A small smile played on his lips. No, she would not die until he'd let her, until he had grown tired of her...

Her face was still beautiful, despite the streaks of blood and tears, and the reddening of her amber eyes. Few golden locks fell over her eyes, shining softly... shining? There was _nothing_ here that was supposed to be shining. With an angry snarl he cut her nose off, not even getting any pleasure of the small yelp of pain it ragged from her. _Not so perfect anymore..._ Picking the nose up from the ground he brought it to his lips, about to take a bite, but changed his mind and threw it away.

Boring. Just the right word. She had been fun to play with for a moment, but after all, she was just plain _boring_. "You're not worth my time," he muttered as he struck his hand into a wound on her chest.

One more scream floated in the dark, dying soon away.

...

"Do you think it was wise of her?" Aurora watched her yami worriedly.

"Wise? What?" Nightfall glanced at her, irritated by the disturbance of her thoughts.

"Felicia... wanting to stay there all alone with Malik..."

Nightfall shrugged. "I don't have time to play her mommy. She's a big girl, she knows what she's doing."

Aurora didn't look convinced. "Yeah, maybe, but..."

A loud shriek, almost high enough to break glass, cut her off.

"What the _hell_!" Nightfall slammed her fist angrily against the table as she got up. "Can't I get a moment's peace in this house!"

She stomped angrily to the outdoor where the shriek had come from. There she saw the twins clinging to each other in terror. "Where's the mouse this time?" she asked exasperatedly, before she saw what they were staring at.

"Oh my god..." Aurora, who had followed her, turned quickly around placing a hand over her mouth.

"What the..." Nightfall stepped to the outdoor, which was still wide open. It was dark outside, and she couldn't see anyone in the shadows.

"What's going on here?"

She turned around as she heard Pearl's voice from behind her. The black-haired girl's eyes widened as she looked down. In that moment, her yami took over.

"Where did that come from?" Black Pearl turned to glare at the shivering twins.

"It... it was..." Maryann sniffled.

"There... there was..." Susan continued.

"Get a grip of yourself!" Nightfall grasped Susan's shoulders and shook her violently. "What _happened_?"

"So...someone rang the doorbell and we went to open and... and there was some cloaked figure... and he... he threw _that_ in... and... and..." she broke down into sobs.

"Who was it? Did he say anything?" Black Pearl asked.

"I... we don't know who it was..." Maryann sniveled. "But he said... said... that he wanted to bring us a mem... memento of Fe...licia... and... and show us what's waiting for u...us."

"Felicia..."

Nightfall let finally go of Susan and turned to stare at the bloody heart on the floor. Suddenly the night air had turned quite chilly... Taking one final look into the darkening shadows outside, she pulled the door close.

* * *

Well, one down, eight to go. ...Huh. I really have my hands full with these Mary-Sues.

*stares at the fic* Did _I_ write that? Hmm... I wonder if I'm still under the influence of Neko-chan's _Lamb_... might be. *grin* Finally I can go to read it again! I didn't want to reread it earlier, I was afraid I'd get a little _too_ much influence. If you haven't read that fic, do it now. The uncrowned queen of Yami no Malik fics strikes again!

Anyway... I'm not sure if I liked that... thing above, but hope you did, Mari-san. Was it nice? ^^ Anyways, happy birthday, once again (whenever you read this).

"It's so much more friendly with two." ^~


End file.
